Detecting the Writer's Motive
by hot4booth
Summary: When Will is found alive with amnesia, he returns to Salem with his family. This story begins when Will agrees to move into the Kiriakis Mansion with Sonny. Will is attracted to Paul but willing to give Sonny a chance. Main Pairing: HoRita
1. Chapter 1

**Detecting the Writer's Motive**

CHAPTER 1

Paul spent Christmas Eve with John and Marlena and John's family. He should've been relieved that Will was not there. Instead, he was disappointed and he ended up thinking of him all night which led to thinking about him for the next three days where he spent time with his mother and grandfather in San Francisco.

So many questions filled his head. What were Will and Sonny doing? Was Sonny shielding him from the chaos at the Kiriakis Mansion? Did Sonny ever think of him and wish he'd made a different choice?

Now he was on a plane back to Salem. Of course, it was a packed flight with holiday travelers. He used to love flying with the team which was good since baseball was a busy sport with several games a week. He learned a long time ago there was nothing to fear about flying. But that was then. Now there was something to be afraid of… passengers.

Thankfully, he had the aisle seat which gave him some breathing room. It also meant that the two elderly women to his left had to get past him to go to the bathroom. He really didn't need confirmation about where they were going. They felt the need to tell him anyway.

"Young man, please excuse us. Tina and I need to go to the ladies room."

"Margie, it isn't a ladies' room. It's a small closet for everyone to use."

 _Who knew that women traveling in pairs to bathrooms continued in their golden years?_ He must have thought that out loud.

"Honey, the only thing golden about being old is the jewelry from my late husband, God rest his soul." Her friend laughed. "Margie, I know damn well that nipple piercing did not come from Ernie."

Nipple piercing? He did not want that image on his mind. So he wondered what Ernie was like living with such a feisty woman who wore clothes designed for people half her age in mind. Quite a contrast to her white hair.

"I still can't believe Bert suggested you get one too after you told him about mine." More laughter. Then he laughed too. _Bert and Ernie_.

The woman named Tina leaned over her friend in amusement. "Do you like nipple piercings too?"

Paul choked out, "Never really thought about it." So of course he started to think about it as he stood up and the ladies shuffled out into the aisle. Sonny would never do such wild thing, but would Will? It'd been a long time since he'd seen Will naked and the thought had him squirming in his seat to adjust himself. He really needed to get laid and decided that when he got home, he was heading to a club.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Will sat on the steps of the foyer of the Kiriakis mansion. He hadn't meant to be listening to a private conversation, but Victor saying his name in disgust caught is attention.

"Will Horton is nothing but trouble just like his mom," barked Victor. "He probably begged Sonny to give him a place to stay. Did you know they are sleeping in separate rooms? Why, he is just using Sonny."

Brady chimed in. "Paul did say that Will wasn't that interested in him."

"Sonny should have listened to me and stayed with Paul," grumbled Victor.

"I agree Sonny is being stupid, but I think my brother dodged a bullet."

Victor grunted. "You just want to be free to stick it to Sonny without worrying about what Paul thinks."

Will wasn't sure why Sonny and Brady would be feuding over the company. Admittedly, he didn't know anything about the family business. Well, he wasn't going to figure it out now. He needed a break from the place.

Despite it being early evening, Sonny still wasn't home from his office. So he ran back upstairs to his room to shower, change his clothes and do a search for a gay bar in the area. After writing a note for Sonny, he made one last look in the mirror. He looked pretty damn good in his tight burgundy jeans and black shirt that looked painted on. It was time to party and meet people. Gay men to be more specific.

Club Brad & Chad. It was a strange name. And it was a little more than obvious who their clientele were. Will supposed it was better than, _Gay Men Here!_ The owners, Brad & Chad, were the second owners of the club. It was a straight bar up until six months ago. He read a newspaper article on the internet and decided to try it out.

The club was two levels and even had a roof dining area for the warm months. It was nothing like the bar he worked at in Memphis. At least two of them could fit on each level of this place. The first floor was a bar & grill with TVs stationed strategically around the walls and pool tables at one end. Will guessed not much had changed on this floor other than new furniture and paint. He soon discovered there was an addition on the back for private parties when he went wandering looking for bathrooms.

Not wanting to sit and drink alone, he went upstairs to the second floor where he expected to find dancing and he was right. The full dance floor was in the middle of the room with a bar and cage on one wall and tables along the other three walls. He'd never seen a cage like that before, but he didn't need to ask about it. There were two hot men grinding and groping each other inside. Will decided he came to the right place.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Paul entered the new Club Brad & Chad, he felt at home as soon as he saw a basketball game on behind the bar. He sat on one of the empty stools and waited for the bartender to finish with another customer. As he waited, he took time to scope out the place. His eyes focused on a group of men at the pool tables. They looked to be right out of college. He thought they were a little young for him until he remembered that Will was still young.

He was caught staring at the only blond guy of the bunch. Blondie smiled and gave him a dorky wave. Paul chuckled and then turned to the bartender who was asking him what he wanted to order.

The bartender was a man that looked to be a couple of inches taller than him and he guessed he was in his mid to late thirties. He was tan even though it was December, had wavy, brown shoulder length hair and was definitely the flirty type who spent time gabbing with all the customers at the bar. No one was left out… even the painfully shy one at the end in clothes his mother probably bought for him. He looked so out of place among the jocks that filled up the barstools closest to him.

"Paul Narita?" the bartender asked. A few heads turned to look at him.

"That's me. Are you a San Francisco fan here in Illinois?"

"Hell no! I'm a Cubs fan. But you were a big topic of conversation in sports bars when you came out. Your bravery is admired."

"I agree!" a bear of a man shouted a little too loudly. "I'd buy you a drink if you weren't so damn rich." The men around him chuckled.

"Don't be a dick, Carl," Paul was surprised to hear the bartender say. Maybe Carl wasn't just a customer but a long-time friend. To him he said, "First drink is on the house. My name is Jeff." He stuck out a hand for a shake.

Returning it, Paul answered. "Thank you, Jeff. Nice to meet you."

"So, what can I get you?"

Out of nowhere, a man with jet black hair like his sat on the stool next to him. "Can I suggest Jeff's Thursday night special?"

Paul's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What is it?"

"He won't tell us. But it's sure to get you buzzed."

"In other words, on the way to get me in your pants." Paul said knowingly. Not that he minded. His intention was to get laid and the man was gorgeous.

The man chuckled mischievously. "One step at a time," he said with a wink. "My name is Peter and I'd be happy to show you the dance floor. You do dance, I hope?"

He didn't but two drink specials loosened him up enough to give it a try. When they reached the second floor, Paul took a few moments to scan the room. His eyes adjusted to the low lighting and were drawn to the cage. He'd seen a few of them in San Francisco. He was shocked to see Will grinding with a hot guy in the cage. His second thought was searing jealousy.

"You know those guys?" Peter asked from behind him, peering over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know the blond one."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Not exactly."

"So a fuck buddy. I'm cool with that."

Paul didn't feel like arguing with someone he probably would never see again.

He watched and waited for Will to leave the cage and then excused himself telling Pete he needed to get another drink. "Thanks for the dance."

"You bet, Tiger. Come find me when you're ready."

" _Tiger_?"

"You dance like you're stalking your prey," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I hope that's a good thing." He never claimed to be a good dancer.

"Are you kidding? It's hot!" Pete slithered up as close to him as humanly possible, grabbed his ass and gave him a short kiss. "There's more where that came from if you want it," he purred.

Well, damn. He was hard. And he needed to find Will who was now out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Paul found Will on the first floor sitting at a tall table with two bar stools. On the second bar stool sat the guy Will was dancing with a few minutes ago. Both were sweaty and gleaming with sex appeal. When the dance partner left the table and walked toward the crowded bar, Paul made his move.

"Will."

Will turned to him, a smile broadening at the recognition of who was calling his name.

"Actually, it's Liam tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"When I'm here, I'm going by Liam."

 _What the actual fuck? Is he serious_?

"I'm just trying it out. The people here…" he waved his hand around indicating them. "They don't know Will Horton."

Paul just stared.

"Writers use a second name all the time."

Paul rolled his eyes. "But you **are** Will Horton, husband of Sonny Kiriakis. You can't live a double life. You can't do this to Sonny. I won't allow it." Paul could feel himself getting angrier with every word. Sonny may have rejected him, but he still loved him and he didn't want to see him hurt.

"I'm not doing anything to Sonny. Calm down; you're attracting attention. Sit down," Will pointed to the empty stool. "Please."

Paul took a deep breath and agreed to sit down. "Who's the guy?"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"What? No, I'm not jealous."

"Just checking. I'm hoping we can be friends."

"Friends."

"Yeah." Will nodded.

"Don't you think that would be awkward? You've moved in with Sonny." _And Sonny was my fiancée a few days ago._

"I moved to the mansion to be closer to Sonny because I agreed we should get to know each other."

"Sonny said you are giving the two of you a chance."

"My room is down the hall from his and I made it clear that I wasn't making any promises."

 _Why was Sonny playing with fire? Taking such chances with his heart_?

"This doesn't look like you're giving him a chance. Where's Sonny?"

"I assume he's still at his office."

"And you didn't feel the need to wait?"

"No. I needed to get out of that place."

Paul deflated. "What happened?"

Will wondered how much he should reveal to him. Paul looked suddenly sweet and concerned. Those eyes shone with sincerity, but Brady was his brother.

"It's okay," Paul tried to reassure him. "I know Titan is run just as much from home as it is from the offices. And Sonny and my brother have been competing with each other for months."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"But that's not the problem?"

Will shook his head.

"What? Is Maggie finally redecorating? It sure could use it."

Will laughed. "She just finished the "sitting room,"" he said with air quotes. "I'd hate to know what it looked like before." He pretended to shiver. "No, I just don't feel like I belong there."

"That's natural. Everything is going to be new."

"It's more like I don't feel welcome there."

Paul looked confused but thankfully Will wouldn't have to explain. He introduced his new friend when he returned from getting their beers and Paul stood to give him his seat back.

"Paul, this is Sam. Sam, this is my step-uncle."

Paul looked shocked, but it was the truth.

"Nice to meet you. I have to say, you look great for your age."

Now Paul looked annoyed, but Will just ignored him. In a stage whisper, Will told Sam, "He's only about thirty; thirty-five tops." Paul gave him a murderous glare.

"I bet he tops just fine." Sam roamed his body with sinful eyes. "Better than fine." Will definitely agreed with his assessment. Too bad he didn't have memories of their time in bed together.

A thin man about Paul's height with jet black hair and eyes to match approached the table and put an arm around Paul's waist. "I found you! A couple of friends and I are sitting right over there." The nameless man, who obviously knew Paul, pointed behind them. "Would you like to join us?"

"I'd like that. I'll be right over in about five."

The man left and Paul whispered into Will's ear. "Now who's jealous?" Paul pulled away and smirked at Will's surprised reaction.

"You two youngsters have fun." Paul winked at Will and Sam before walking away.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Paul escaped to the men's room to text Sonny before having drinks with Pete and his friends.

"What happened at mansion? Why doesn't Will feel welcome?"

Sonny's response was thankfully quick. "You're at the mansion with Will?"

"No. And neither are you."

"Where is Will?"

"Not where he doesn't feel unwanted. He's feeling very wanted right now." He knew he was being unnecessarily cruel, but he just couldn't get himself to care at the moment. Who wanted someone so badly and then ignored him?

"What have you done to Will?"

Of course, Sonny was blaming Paul. "I haven't done anything. But I will make sure he gets home safe. You're welcome."

"TY I'm on my way home."

It was another thirty minutes before Paul saw Will and Sam exchanging phones to add their information into their contacts lists. Paul quickly apologized for ending the night shorter than expected and also exchanged phones with Pete.

He caught up with Will outside the club.

"Do you need a ride home?" Paul asked.

"I called Uber."

"You can cancel it."

"Why do you want to take me home? To Sonny? I thought this was all awkward to you."

"It is…" What did he want to say? "But if we got to know each other, not _again_ like before you sort of died, but me and the new you. Maybe it wouldn't feel as awkward as it does now." What was he doing? He didn't need more complications in his life. He really didn't.

Will looked really happy with that answer, but it could have been the beer. "This was what I meant before. You're willing to see me as not the old Will Horton. That's what I like about you. I don't have to perform and think in a familiar way."

"But I'm not calling you Liam. I draw the line there."

Will laughed. "How about secret code names?"

"I think amnesia Will skipped puberty."

"I kind of did since I don't remember it!"

"Good point. So what do you think pubescent Will missed out on?"

"I don't know. Adventure maybe? I have a lot of cops and detectives in the family. Why didn't I want to be a cop?"

"I don't know. Maybe I could tell you a few stories about what my dad and I have seen in his private investigative business. Some of it is boring, but there are some strange cases, too."

"That would be so awesome. And maybe it would give me something to write about."

Will was obviously excited. Paul decided he liked seeing Will this way and even more he liked being the one who could make him feel this way. He felt his skin tingle with awareness of how close Will was standing next to him.

"So, cancel your ride. I can take you home." _And then you can tell me why you don't feel welcome in Sonny's family home_.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Will was excited. Every part of him. The man offering to take him home was sexy as sin.

"So, please be honest with me," Paul finally said when they were leaving the parking lot. "Why don't you feel welcome at the Kiriakis Mansion?"

That was not sexy.

"It's no big deal. I'm just probably being oversensitive. Have I always been oversensitive?"

"I think, maybe. But that doesn't mean what got you upset wasn't a legit reason. So, how about you tell me? You want to be friends. This is a friend thing."

Will sighed. "It's not like people are rude to my face. If I wasn't eavesdropping, I wouldn't even know how disliked I am."

"That can't be true. Sure, maybe they're holding a grudge for hurting Sonny, but they'll get over it. Sonny has."

"Yeah, maybe."

Will's phone pinged for a new message. "I'm home and I miss you. Love, Sonny."

"That's him. He misses me."

"Yeah, it's been a long day."

"I think he misses you, too," Will offered.

"Why would you say that?"

"He told me he would always love you."

"Huh. Nice thing to say to your husband. Not so reassuring."

He had a point. How worried should he be that he would always have to compete for Paul's heart?

"Tell me what would have brought you and Sonny together after I cheated on him with you. That just doesn't make sense to me."

" _Oh shit_!" thought Paul. Once again Sonny left out important information when talking about their old life together. He should just rip the bandaid off. After all, Will said he liked getting the truth from him.

"The truth is, Sonny and I were lovers long before he met you."

Will gaped at him.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Tell me what would have brought you and Sonny together after I cheated on him with you. That just doesn't make sense to me."_

" _Oh shit!" thought Paul. Once again Sonny left out important information when talking about their old life together. He should just rip the bandaid off. After all, Will said he liked getting the truth from him._

" _The truth is, Sonny and I were lovers long before he met you."_

 _Will gaped at him._

 **CHAPTER 3**

"We met at a party in San Francisco. I wasn't out so our relationship was private, but we were together for about a year," Paul explained.

Then Will schooled his expression making it hard for Paul to get a feeling of how Will thought about what he'd just said. "What happened? Why did you break up?"

"I was fine with the way things were. But Sonny…" Paul hesitated. "He asked me to marry him."

"And you said no."

"I said no," confirmed Paul.

"So, I was second best. The consolation prize?" he asked matter-of-factly.

Paul couldn't figure out why Will wasn't getting upset. Was it because he didn't feel connected to Sonny because of the amnesia?

"To be honest, when I first came to Salem and saw Sonny, I was hoping that was true. But it wasn't. What I've learned over the past two years since you were gone was that he loved us for different reasons rather than one being better than the other."

"Huh."

"Anyway, it's not something to really worry about now. He chose you. That's got to make you feel safe."

"And what if I don't want to feel safe and comfortable? What if I want excitement and romance?" asked Will.

"You can have both, Will."

"With Sonny?"

"This will sound cliché, but if it's meant to be, you and Sonny can make it everything you want. And if you don't think it is right, don't wait. The longer you wait, the worse you will hurt him."

"No pressure." Will sighed.

"Sorry. Even though I've been hurt, it will just make me hurt worse to see him get hurt."

"And you love him."

"Yes, I do. I always have."

"So Sonny is the person you talked about in the article I wrote?"

"You read it. What do you think of your own writing?" Paul asked with a smirk.

"I think I need to get back to writing. I might just be able to make a career out of it after all."

Paul chuckled at his enthusiasm. "So, you still want to get writing ideas from my past cases?"

"You bet I do!"

"All right, let me talk to my dad, tomorrow, and see what he approves of me sharing. Then I can give you a call."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sonny met Will at the door making Will feel like he'd missed his curfew. All he wanted was a shower and not the lecture he was sure was coming.

"Where were you?" asked Sonny before hugging him.

"Dancing," he answered simply.

Sonny stepped back leaving his hands on Will's shoulders. "Dancing?" He sounded surprised but not angry. Will nodded. "Without me? Why?"

Something caught his attention behind Sonny. Victor was in the sitting room looking disapprovingly at him.

"I just needed to get out for a while. I've been by myself most of the day."

"You could have called me. I would have come home if I knew you were lonely."

"I don't intend on interrupting your life. I know that your position in the family business is precarious."

"What? How?" Sonny was clearly confused and then turned around to see Will was looking at his uncle. Turning back around, he asked, "Did he lay a guilt trip on you?"

"I guess you could call it that." Victor had cornered him that morning. He made it clear that if Will took Sonny's attention away from his job, he would lose the CEO position and give it to Brady.

Sonny looked troubled. "What did he say?"

"Can we talk about this later? I really need a shower," he pleaded.

"Sure. Anything you want to get you settled and relaxed for the night."

Funny how he always wanted Will to be happy, but his own needs actually came first.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Up in his room, Will undressed, wrapped himself in a towel and walked down the hall to the shared bathroom. He wondered if the Kiriakis family would ever update the old mansion to have private bathrooms for each bedroom. They sure had enough money for it.

Stepping in the shower, Will imagined Paul doing the same at his place and wondered if he would be thinking of him. In his imagination, he was back at the club in the cage with Paul. He had no idea if Paul could dance, but in his daydream he was a great erotic dancer. It made him hard and he lathered his hands with soap and stroked himself. Back at the club, Paul was as hard as he was. He could feel it when Paul rubbed against his ass. He seriously needed to come so he signaled to Paul that he wanted to take him somewhere more private.

Before the fantasy could go any further than hungrily making out in a back hallway, he heard a knock on the bathroom door. Sonny poked his head in and announced he had warm milk and cookies and they could share them when he was done.

"Then we can talk," said Sonny. Will sighed.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Paul couldn't keep Will out of his mind while in the shower. He supposed he should be grateful he wasn't thinking of his ex. So, he took the risk of letting himself dream about Will. Watching him dance at the club stirred up old memories of his body and the way he moved underneath him. It'd been a couple of days since he allowed himself pleasure because heartache always followed. But this time he just couldn't resist. As he took himself in his hands, he thought of the last and only time he'd been with Will. That was almost three years ago and he could remember it like it was yesterday.

Will was an energetic lover with lots of stamina. A great match for an athlete like himself. They'd playfully fought for dominance, but in the end, Will wanted Paul to take him. Damn, he was tight. He had to wonder how active his love life had been despite being married. Or maybe it was _because_ he was married. Did marriage really get as dull as people joked about? He was a horny guy and he couldn't imagine such a travesty.

He stroked himself more urgently as he remembered kissing up Will's inner thighs before reaching his prize. Will's moans had him climbing towards climax too quickly. He needed to wait to be inside of him. Will's moans turned to an amusing mewl when he released him from his mouth.  
" _It's okay, Baby. I'm going to get you ready_." Kissing him first, he then lifted Will's legs for him to hold. Honestly, he didn't normally use such an intimate position with a short-term lover, but Will had him thinking and doing things he usually kept himself from. On top of that, just being with Will was a huge risk. What was it about the man that had him mesmerized? He still didn't know.

He moved slowly in and out at first. When Paul increased his speed, he made to grab Will's hardness, but Will stopped him by grabbing his hand and smiling devilishly at him. " _I want to ride you_."

" _Holy shit!"_ He realized he'd said it out loud when Will laughed, pure seduction dripping from his voice.

Paul pulled out so they could switch places. " _Hurry!_ " Will shouted impatiently. " _Hell, yeah_!" was all his brain could register.

Damn! Remembering the sight of Will riding him and stroking himself off was amazing. He couldn't hold it and he screamed his release on the shower wall.

"Will," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sonny waited in his room for Will to get there. He was worrying about Will and their future. He couldn't help it. If his mind wasn't occupied by work, it wandered to things he couldn't control and that made him anxious and restless. He needed things to go faster or it might just kill him.

He needed it to go faster because then he could finally let go of the guilt. When his family was back together, he could forget how he didn't forgive Will sooner, didn't give him a chance to earn his trust back and let Paul interfere with repairing their marriage.

Paul was a blaring symbol of his mistakes. And he did make mistakes, too. It wasn't just Will. He knew that now. The difference was that Will owned his mistakes and apologized, but he didn't. It was funny how once you've lost everything then you could see things more clearly. He couldn't continue to let his family and friends convince him he had every right to leave Will and Ari. To make things worse, he told everyone he would be back, everyone but the most important person. His husband. He reassured Paul. He let Will suffer.

He'd barely given Paul a second thought since he found Will. Wasn't that a sign that getting back with Paul was a mistake all along? He sure wished he could go back in time and tell old Sonny to wise up and forget about him. He was just a distraction to make him feel better about his damaged marriage and ego.

He smiled and his stomach did a flip when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. Will, his Will, was standing just on the other side.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Will had half expected for Sonny to meet him at Will's room and try not to ogle him as he got dressed. Thankfully, that didn't happen. Maybe he should start giving him the benefit of the doubt. There was probably a very good reason he stayed at work late and he wouldn't let it happen frequently. Maybe he didn't think he was being pushy. Sonny could very well be more insistent in everyday life. Will just wished he felt like he knew what he was doing. Everywhere he turned, there was something or someone new. When would he feel like he was home?

Will gently tapped on Sonny's door and waited until he heard, "Come on in, Will."

Will opened the door and saw Sonny fiddling with his phone. Then soft music began to play and Sonny glided across the thick, soft, light brown carpet and pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, Will. It's not going to happen tomorrow. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"I am making dinner reservations. I was thinking about the Chinese restaurant you like so much just outside of Salem."

"Actually, I don't like Chinese food."

Sonny furrowed his brows. "But you used to love it."

"Not anymore. Sorry. I suppose it could be because the first and only time I ate it, it made me sick."

Sonny chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that would ruin it. Okay, what do you like now?"

" _Progress,_ " thought Will. "The new me really likes barbecue wings."

Sonny's eyes lit up. "I know just the place. It will be so much fun; like a first date."

Will smiled hoping that he made Sonny happy. It seemed like he did. They ate their cookies and Sonny never asked about what his uncle said to Will.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Paul sat at his desk in his dad's office. He hoped someday soon he'd get his own office, but he liked his newfound dad so it was all good. After finding the files he was looking for, he turned to talk to John.

"Considering we're between urgent cases, you sure have been busy over there. What you got?" asked John.

He held up the files. "Three old cases."

John raised a brow in question. "Okay…" he waited for Paul to continue.

"I'd like to share them with Will. Without names, of course."

"And you want to do that because…"

"Well, he needs something to do and this would give him something to practice his writing skills on. He'd like to try writing some fiction. He wants adventure." Paul chuckled. "He's also wondering why he didn't go into law enforcement like many of his relatives. So this seemed like a good idea."

"You and Will have talked a lot in the last couple of weeks it seems. And you're planning on spending more time with him. Mind if I ask you where you think this friendship is going?"

"Where it's going? Who says it has to go anywhere?" Paul said with a hint of defensiveness.

John put up his hands in surrender. "Not trying to pry. I'm just concerned. Will is with Sonny. You still love Sonny. Could this friendship become something that could break up Will and Sonny?"

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt Sonny like that. I love him too much."

"And how do you feel about Will?"

"What do you mean? Like how I feel about the old Will or the new Will?"

"Either."

Paul thought on it for a few seconds. "Can I get back to you on that?"

John broke out into a knowing grin. What his dad thought he knew was beyond him. But he would have time to think about it later.

"So, tell me. Which cases do you think are worth sharing with Will?"

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A couple of hours later, Paul was walking into the Brady pub to see Will. His heartbeat sped up a bit when he saw Will sitting at the counter talking with his grandpa, Roman.

"You're late," Will stated when he noticed Paul sitting on the barstool next to him.

Paul looked at his watch. "Only five minutes. Aw, did you miss me that much? Couldn't wait for me to get here?" Paul grinned brightly at Will, completely missing Roman's surprised expression.

Will rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just hungry."

"Right, that's all it is." Paul chuckled.

"Okay, you got me," Will said with a sigh.

"I knew it." Paul was proud though he didn't know why.

"I am also super curious about these cases."

Okay, maybe he was a little self-centered.

Will laughed at his expense. "Hot-head."

Will was a tease, but he kept that to himself.

They settled into a booth and quickly ordered their lunches. Both were excited to get started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Paul was talking about the second case file he'd brought with him when he realized that Will was eating Paul's fries. It was fine with him since he didn't want to indulge too much in them. Paul was amused by how intently Will was paying attention to his every word and he wondered if Will even realized he was eating them. It made him chuckle.

"What's funny?"

"You."

Will looked puzzled.

"What is your grandfather going to think of the two of us sharing a plate of fries?"

"What?" Will looked down and his cheeks flushed. "Oh, sorry."

Paul laughed. "It's fine." He glanced to his left, and sure enough, Roman was watching. "So, what do you think of this one?" he asked referring to the case.

"It's the shizzle! The boyfriend is embezzling money from his girlfriend's company who then escapes the state with his kids he doesn't have custody of."

Paul honestly didn't think it was all that interesting.

"I could totally use this. Embellish it up. Make it a longer time frame. Create wild personalities for the characters. The girlfriend could want revenge and become a stalker because she lost her boyfriend **and** her job."

Will's enthusiasm and over the top drama was making him ridiculously happy. Why? He wasn't sure. Maybe it was because he never had anyone to share his work with other than his dad.

"Well, in real life she didn't lose her job exactly. She was demoted and didn't have access to the company's banking accounts."

"Yeah, well, I'm thinking the CEO is a dumb ass like Trump so of course it was easy to steal from right under his nose until an auditor came in. The CEO wouldn't just fire the lady; he would sue her."

Paul threw his head back and laughed.

"I could include a sexy as sin detective on the case. Maybe he needs a partner."

"Oh, so you're going to turn the crime fiction into a romance novel? Why ruin a good story?"

"You think romance is boring? You might be interested in knowing that there are some very hot gay fiction novels that can make your toes curl."

"There… there is?" How did he not know this?

Will looked… proud?

"Yeah. There was a guy that came to the bar in Memphis regularly. I was never sure if he was hitting on me until he left his tip on a well-read book with two hot men on the cover. No shirts."

Paul wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he asked anyway. "Did anything happen?"

"You mean with the guy?" Paul nodded. "Not really. Just a hand-job in the store room."

"I thought you didn't know you were gay."

"Oh, I knew I was gay. I just figured I had always been in the closet. I stayed there for Susan's sake."

"So, are you… you know…" He looked around to see if anyone was near their table. "Are you still a virgin?"

Will let out a hearty laugh. "Are you kidding me? And I thought you said we were good together."

"You know what I mean. Since you were revived from death."

"I know. Just teasing you."

Was Will blushing? He didn't expect that from this new, more confident man in front of him. This lunch got way off track. But was he going to answer, damn it? He wanted to know about his recent experiences.

Unfortunately, he wasn't going to find out right away. Both sobered up when the emergency warning sounded on their phones. It was an AMBER alert.

"Would you mind if I ended this lunch early? I'd like to get to my police scanner and help in the search."

"You have a police scanner?"

"Of course, I do. It's a great source of information. I can even listen to storm spotters."

Will's eyes bugged out. "That would be awesome. Have you ever done that?"

"No."

"I would. And I would chase tornadoes."

"You're nuts."

"True."

"I can call you later if you want to talk more about this. But right now, I'm going to get going."

"Hold up. Is it all right if I come with you? I want to see what happens."

"Um. Okay, I guess. If you really want to." He hated it when he got flustered around Will. He needed to forget their previous conversation so he could concentrate.

"Great! I'll just tell Roman, I mean Grandpa Roman, that I'll be back to pay."

"No."

"No?" Will looked crushed. "I thought…"

"No, I'm the one that's working so I get to pay." Paul marched to the bar before Will could argue.

"You guys leaving already?" asked Roman.

"Yes. Work calls." He handed him a fifty. "Keep the change."

Paul turned and headed to the door and Will.

"Will too?" Roman called.

"Bye Gramps!"

"Gramps?" Roman asked. "What da hell?" But nobody heard him.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Will was having the most excitement since arriving in Salem. And he was having it with Paul… the as cute as he was hot man who stammered and blushed at personal things, was all knowledgeable about his job, fun and focused on him when he talked. Will discovered that he loved his laugh. Although cut short, it was a great lunch. Now they were listening to a police scanner in his car that was a lot less flashy than he would expect from a professional baseball player.

"We're looking for a gray Dodge Grand Caravan last seen on highway 40 heading east at McNichols Drive. So if he stays on 40, he'll drive right past Salem."

"That's not too hard." Will commented sarcastically. "Every other vehicle is gray and blends right in to the environment."

"License plate KILL EM. Really? What an idiot. Like that won't be noticeable. Good bet he changed the plates."

"What's the likelihood he would stay on 40?" asked Will.

"Slim. So where would a nineteen year old take a five year old brother?"

"McDonald's"

"That's kind of busy though."

"Well, he'd have to always be in close vicinity to a bathroom. I helped raise my siblings. They always have to go to the bathroom when it's least convenient."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Will wondered how much time Paul spent with Ari while he was dating Sonny. He would have to ask. But should he ask Paul or Sonny?

"So he probably won't stay on the highway," Paul said taking him out of his thoughts. "Can you google this Troy Adams? Look at what he talks about on social media."

"Sure." Will was glad to help.

Paul got on highway 40 on the slim chance he would spot the van coming his way. It wasn't a busy highway, divided with just two lanes each way. "That's the second state trooper car I've seen."

"He hasn't updated his Facebook page for about 2 weeks," said Will, "but someone by the name of Crazy Joe posted on his wall about going to a cabin in the woods with a bunch of friends after Christmas for snowmobiling. He's hoping Troy can make it. I'll keep digging."

"How do you go snowmobiling in the woods?" asked Paul.

"Right? Either they're in driving distance from more open land or it's a cover for something else."

"Does Crazy Joe have a last name?"

"Just found it. His name is Joseph Randall. He lives in Lake Fenton. And… I just got an address. I'll plug it into your GPS."

"You're good at this. That was fast."

"I just know how much crap people are willing to share about themselves on Facebook. It was the first place I looked. Walt, this guy I worked with in Memphis, he was obsessed with Facebook and he talked about it all the time. That was until our boss found a nude photo he posted of his girlfriend and he got fired."

"It's all kinds of wrong, but can they do that? Fire the guy?"

"It was Memphis. Anyway, I decided then that my mom, uh Susan, was right. The internet was dangerous as well as a big waste of time. So I mostly stayed away from it. But I still use the internet to get my music, look up movie times, stuff like that."

"You weren't the least bit curious about looking yourself up considering you couldn't remember anything?" asked Paul without judgement.

"Actually, I was afraid of what I might find that I couldn't unsee or unlearn." Will laughed. "Ironic considering the things I've learned about my real past since coming to Salem."

To Will's surprise, Paul laughed with him. Again, he was such an awesome change from some others. Sonny would have coddled him and told him everything was great and not to worry.

"So what happens when we get to this dude's house? You don't have a detective's badge hiding somewhere?"

"No. No badge. Let me do the talking. We have to be careful about what we reveal. We don't want them knowing why we're there," Paul explained.

"You got it partner."

"Partner?"

"Can I pretend for one day? Please?" Will was hopeful.

Paul looked like he wanted to reject his plea, but he gave in. "Fine. Just remember, we are not official officers of the law. Let me talk."

"We could always make fake FBI badges like Sam and Dean Winchester," Will joked.

"Supernatural? Really?"

"Or not."

Paul rolled his eyes but smiled endearingly.

"I'll be good," Will promised.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hi. I'm Paul. Is Joe ready to go?"

The young lady dressed in raggedy jeans and a t-shirt splattered with paint looked confused. "Joe's not home this weekend."

"Really? We had plans…" He turned to Will. "You did remember to call him, right?"

Will played along. "Of course, I did. You're the forgetful one."

She pointed to her clothes. "He promised to get away so I could paint the family room and kitchen, but I don't know his specific plans. Sorry. But…You might want to try his cabin."

"That's a good idea. Can you remind me where that is?" asked Paul.

"That was smooth," claimed Will when they were back in Paul's car.

He had to admit Will was as smart and alert as he was entertaining. He never even hesitated at his sudden acting.

"I'm the forgetful one?" Paul asked incredulously.

Will laughed. "Just an educated guess."

"How so?"

"You can't remember any details of our time in bed together. That or I didn't leave a lasting impression."

"You know, it's a good thing I haven't started driving yet. Do you want to get us killed?"

Will chuckled but said nothing more on the topic.

They decided to take a chance at the cabin and were on their way when John called.

"This damn iPhone doesn't want me to answer when I'm driving anymore." Paul pointed to it on the console. "Can you click " _I'm not driving_ " and put it on speaker?"

"Hey, John. It's Will."

"Will?"

Paul could imagine the surprised expression on his dad's face and it was probably followed by understanding and satisfaction.

"Hey, Dad. I'm here, too. What's up?"

"Hi, Son. Are you busy?"

"Officially, no. Unofficially, yes."

"Is it of a personal nature?"

"What? No!" The dork next to him was smirking.

"Okay then. I've got a job for you."

Paul pulled into a Target parking lot so he could give John his full attention and take notes if needed. He supposed he could let Will take notes, but it was better not to encourage him to be his partner on the case.

"We've been hired by the father of the boys on the latest AMBER Alert."

"Sweet! We have a lead," exclaimed Will.

"We?" asked John.

Paul took a deep breath before explaining.

"So, yeah. Will is my partner… FOR A DAY." He looked sternly at Will who looked back innocently. But he had a feeling Will was going to be a challenge.

"Richard Adams is the CEO of Adams & Dawson Industries. He is divorced from the boys' mother, Trisha Adams. He believes the elder son, Troy, kidnapped his younger son, Cody, and plans on giving him to Trisha who doesn't have visitation this month."

"A mother doesn't get to see her son during the holidays? Who does that?" asked Will.

"But she does have legal visitation at other times?" asked Paul.

"Yes, but I don't have any proof on custody and visitation rights. Even though Mr. Dawson is our client, don't assume he is innocent. Follow the money trail of the mother, father and older brother."

"I understand."

"I'm on a new case so I'll need you full time on this one."

"I'll give it a hundred."

"I know you will. I have all the confidence in the world in you."

"Who is your latest client?"

"Chad Dimera. He has me looking for undisclosed information on the people who took his family's business from him."

"Ouch," Will said quietly.

"Front page news. You'll be getting a lot of press if you find anything and it gets out."

"Which is why it won't. So tell me, what is this lead Will says you have?"

"It's a _possible_ lead," Paul corrected. "We have a location of a friend's cabin. He may be staying there. He posted on Troy's Facebook page about seeing him this weekend. That could be where he is hiding out or…"

"Or his plans changed because he left Dodge with his little brother." John finished for him. "Gotcha. Well, keep me posted by text. Call if you need anything."

Paul and Will said goodbye in unison and they ended the call.

"The police will be going to the ex-wife's residence right away. Probably already have been there and her place of employment. This cabin may be a dead end. You still want to go with me?" Paul asked Will even though he knew the answer.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Well, this is secluded enough to hide. Still haven't found a place to use snowmobiles," Will commented when they arrived at the long dirt driveway.

They got out and went the rest of the way on foot. They soon found three vehicles. One was a truck carrying a trailer with two snowmobiles. The gray Caravan they were looking for was not there.

Disappointed but not surprised, they walked back to Paul's midnight blue Chevy Impala.

"I thought you would have a sports car or truck."

"Stereotyping me?"

"No. It's just that you must have enough money to buy something fun and pricey."

"So you're after my money?"

So, Paul still realizes he wants him. That could be good or bad considering he's still married. He was interested, that was for sure. But Will didn't want to be "that guy" who cheated on his husband anymore.

"I couldn't care less how much money you have." It was the truth and he hoped he sounded convincing.

"Good to know. And I'm not a show-off. Besides, sticking out like "look at me" isn't really conducive to my PI job."

"Ah! Good point."

Now that he had Sonny on his mind, he realized he didn't know what time it was. He checked and saw that it was three o'clock. It would take an hour to get back to Salem and, thankfully, it was enough time for Will to get ready for his "date" with Sonny. To say that he was apprehensive was putting it mildly.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Paul.

"Yeah, my mind was just wandering. Are we heading back to Salem?"

"Yes. There's nothing here, at least not at the moment. Talking to Joe could just make things worse by alerting Troy that we're on to him. I'll call for some temporary surveillance instead. You have plans tonight?"

Was that interest or just curiosity from Paul?

"Actually, I do. But I have plenty of time." To steer the conversation away from Sonny, Will asked, "Did you happen to see the sign about the New Year's Eve party at the pub?"

"Yeah, I might check that out. Dad and Marlena are going out on the town with Steve and Kayla in Chicago. I'm not going to be a fifth wheel. So, I just might check that out. Not sure, yet. So what about you and Sonny?"

So much for not talking about Sonny.

"That's our plan. I know that there will be plenty of family there, but Roman promised I could escape to the back if I needed to. He gets it."

"He gets what exactly?"

"I feel like with most people who knew Will in the past, they know I have amnesia, but it's like they unconsciously expect for me to get a spark of awareness or something. I don't think they know how uncomfortable it is for me, but it's unsettling. I feel disoriented. Like I don't belong even though I should."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I met Roman before my mom left Salem. I could tell he has lots of experience handling her." Will laughed at the memory of his last day with her.

"That's encouraging. Roman understands. And Marlena?"

"Yes, even though I don't remember her, I could feel that easy comradery right away with her. And she is only looking ahead to what my future could be."

"Sonny," Paul said as if it was a sure thing.

"No."

Paul looked startled.

"Don't get me wrong, Sonny is a wonderful guy. It's just that he very obviously is reliving the past. And the future is on hold until I remember. I'm stuck," he suddenly realized.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sonny finished up some paperwork in his office and he sat back with contentment and a sense of accomplishment. His office was spacious and decorated tastefully in shades of browns and blues with landscape scenes in the art frames. Everything was still new and he didn't have to share any of it. It was a far cry from the office he'd shared with Chad in Common Grounds and Club TBD. He chuckled at the memory of Chad coming up with that name.

"Club to Be Determined?" asked Sonny in bewilderment with a WTF look on his face.

"Two Big Dicks" explained Chad.

Sonny had doubled over in laughter. In the end, Sonny couldn't come up with anything better so Club TBD it was. At least it would provide a level of mystique since they wouldn't explain to their patrons what it really stood for.

That seemed like such a long time ago when it had only been a few years. Once upon a time, Sonny had big dreams of becoming a famous business owner, and of course, a very successful one at that… a DiMera and a Kiriakis working together successfully. And he was stubborn about not accepting help from Uncle Vic. He and Chad had a good business going with Common Grounds and it was fun. But their heads got too big when they switched it to Club TBD. Sonny was never satisfied and was constantly throwing money away to make it bigger and better. The problem was it never did get bigger and better.

Sonny now realized that greed was the first step in the downfall of his marriage to Will. He was borrowing from his own savings account until there was nothing left. Will, the anxious person he was, started panicking about money. Then Will took Arianna and they went to L.A. to make it big and do his part financially.

Then came Paul. Paul with his bulging muscles, soulful eyes and mischievous smile that always melted his heart. Paul refused to stop pursuing him despite his protests. Before he knew it, he was dreaming about a past life to fill the lonely void Will had left behind.

Sonny ran a hand through his hair mussing it up as he reminisced. Will might have had the physical affair with Paul, but he had an emotional one. Why couldn't he realize and admit that was happening back when it counted? Before it was too late and he was running to Paris?

And look at him now. He wasn't just working for his uncle, but he was the CEO of Titan. What would Will think when he got his memory back?

Sheila, his middle-aged secretary, buzzed in like a hyper busy bee. The door was opened slightly so he didn't mind the intrusion.

"Sir, it's already 4:30. You will want to leave soon to get ready for your date. Why don't I just clear away all these coffee cups while you're packing up for the day?"

Sonny still loved his coffee. The break room looked and smelled like a mini Common Grounds.

"Thank you, Sheila, for taking such good care of me. And thank you for making those dinner reservations. I really appreciate it."

"I also ordered a bottle of your favorite wine. It will be chilled and ready for you at your table."

Sonny wondered if she could pick out his clothes for him, too.

"Not to be nosy or anything, Jackson, but your sapphire blue button-down shirt with your tight black jeans and sports coat would really catch your man's eye. And don't forget to shave and tame that hair."

"You're one in a million, Sheila," Sonny said as he kissed her cheek.

"You know it," she threw back with sass.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Will decided to go with the scruffy look and skipped shaving. After a shower, he finished getting dressed in his black pants and purplish-red shirt he purchased with a Christmas gift card. The sales lady declared it her favorite Garnet gemstone color.

He didn't have to wait long and Will was actually surprised at his punctuality. When Sonny knocked on his door, he opened it up and saw Sonny standing there looking handsome in black jeans, a blue button-down shirt and a black sports coat. The dark black jeans looked really snug and he wondered why he wore a jacket that covered up his ass. That was a shame.

Sonny beamed with happiness. "You look amazing!"

"So do you," Will offered back.

Sonny leaned over for a soft kiss on the cheek. While he was secretly glad it wasn't on the lips, he wished he felt a spark of electricity. But it didn't register any emotion. It was just the beginning of the night, though. He had a few more hours to feel something. Sonny was obviously excited so he had hope.

When they walked out of the mansion, Will let out a gasp of surprise. He knew they were rich. How could anyone not know by the mansion they lived in? But he wasn't expecting a limousine.

"Surprised? I thought this would give us more time to talk," Sonny explained.

"I have a feeling we will be the only people arriving in a limo at a restaurant whose claim to fame is barbecue wings," Will chuckled.

"No doubt," Sonny laughed too.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Paul accepted John and Marlena's invitation to have dinner with them at Bailey's Barbecue Wings & Things. He knew his dad was concerned about him since the break-up with Will. Paul appreciated it immensely. It gave him less time to think about what his evenings and weekends used to be like.

However, it turned out it wasn't going to be the distraction he'd expected.

Paul recognized the limousine before he even saw Will and Sonny.

"Well, that's ostentatious of Sonny," John muttered as he looked out the window from their seats.

Marlena followed his gaze.

"I hope Will appreciates it," John continued.

"I hope it doesn't make him anxious," Marlena countered. "He's never been a flashy person." She paused to think about something. "Though, he could have changed that personality trait."

John looked at Paul. "What do you think?"

"What do _**I**_ think? Why are you asking me?"

"Because, son, you're the one who spent all day with him."

Marlena's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"He's just interested in my job," Paul explained quickly to Marlena. "It's the writer in him. He already has some wild ideas based on a couple of cases Dad and I worked on." Paul chuckled remembering Will's enthusiasm. "He really does get worked up when he's brainstorming."

XOXOXOXOXOX

"What's so fascinating over there?" Sonny asked taking Will out of his trance. He didn't realize he was staring.

Sonny looked behind him and saw Paul, John and Marlena. Sonny didn't say anything right away. He waited until they were seated, served the wine and given menus.

"Did you want to say "hi" to them?" Sonny seemed uncomfortable, but maybe he was trying to understand.

"No, that's okay. I can talk to Marlena at the New Year's Eve Party. And I've already talked to John and Paul, today. This time is just for us." Will smiled a smile he felt was warm and genuine. Sonny really did deserve his attention.

"Today? What happened today?"

"It was awesome, Sonny! We were having lunch when an AMBER alert…"

"You were having lunch with Paul?"

"Yes, but it was cut short because Paul needed to get to his car to listen to his police scanner. Apparently…"

"Paul has a police scanner?"

Will was stunned silent for a moment. "You didn't… How could you not know?"

Will had been wondering why Sonny would ever want to leave Paul for him. Paul was far more fascinating than he was. Damn, he couldn't even remember Sonny. How exciting was that?

But now he was wondering if he even knew Paul very well.

"I don't know. It never came up. But let's get back to the lunch part." Sonny was not happy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

After Will explained how his day went, Sonny was filled with disappointment with Will, anger at Paul and anxiety for himself. Until Will got his memory back, he knew he couldn't compete with Paul. He just needed Will to remember. It would solve everything because he knew without a doubt that the old Will loved him and only him.

Sonny excused himself from the table and headed to the bar out of Will's sight. There he wrote a note to Paul, slipped a waiter a fifty and asked him to deliver the note to Paul Narita.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Paul was taken aback when a waiter that wasn't theirs gave him a note from "another patron."

 _Paul – Please stay away from Will. He needs to focus on remembering his family not his ex-lover_.

Paul wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or shout. Will was a one-time fling. Ex-lover, ex-fiance… Sonny was both those things. It seemed like Sonny didn't give him and their relationship a second thought. More than that, it felt like he never wanted Paul back in his life at all ever again. What did Sonny expect? That he would just leave Salem?

"Paul," he heard Marlena say. "Are you okay? Do you want to tell us who the note is from?"

That was Marlena… always asking for permission before butting in.

Paul read the note for John and Marlena and then they looked at each other with concern written on their faces.

"Well, at least he said _please_ ," Paul said sarcastically.

"It will get better with time," John commented.

"How is it going to get better?"

"When Will gets his memories back, Sonny won't feel threatened about losing Will. Will will always love Sonny." John talked as if it was a done deal and Will would choose Sonny all over again. And he was probably right. He really needed to stay away from Will to protect his heart from more rejection.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

After dinner, Sonny invited Will to watch a movie at home. He'd make popcorn and they could get cozy on the couch and eat, drink Coke and nibble on licorice like they used to while watching whichever movie Will wanted. He said he was curious about which movie he'd choose and if it would be anything like what he used to watch.

"Isn't that a lot of calories?"

Sonny frowned. "You never cared before." Sonny was clearly disappointed in the change.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess my snacking habits have changed, too."

"It's okay. What are you in the mood for?"

"Well, actually, I'm full from dinner. Why don't we wait an hour or two and then watch the movie?" Will suggested.

"Okay, what should we do until then?"

"I want to search for information on the family of the missing boy."

Sonny looked worried. "There are people looking for him."

"What if it was Arianna?"

"That's different."

"Would the old Will give up helping to find the little boy?"

Sonny sighed. "Probably not," he admitted. "Maybe one hour of searches?" Sonny asked hopefully.

"Thank you, Sonny."

Without even thinking, Will threw his arms around him in a hug. When he pulled away, Sonny was beaming. The hug surprised Will, but seeing Sonny smile was worth it.

That was forty-five minutes ago.

Now he was sitting on his bed with his iPad searching for anything about Paul's client, Richard Adams.

A Google search had him reading several newspaper articles about Mr. Adams. He was the CEO and co-founder of Adams & Dawson Industries. He'd been sued multiple times but always walked away unscathed. The really interesting news was about the other co-founder, Miles Dawson.

He promised Sonny he'd be ready for the movie in an hour. Looking at the time, he decided he still had time to reach Paul. He chose to send a text, first.

 _W: I have info on the case_.

 _P: You're not actually on this case_.

 _W: You don't want to know what I found?_

Will could imagine Paul's frustration and it made him smirk. It quickly turned into a wide smile when his phone chirped and he saw that it was Paul calling.

"You need me," Will announced cheerfully; skipping the traditional greeting when answering a phone.

Paul sighed deeply. "What did you find?" he asked regretfully. That tone had him slightly worried.

"Is everything okay?"

"I thought you had information for me," Paul said, ignoring Will's question.

"I do, but what's wrong."

"What's wrong is that you're not working this case." Paul was getting grumpier.

"Besides that. Did something happen?"

"Nothing."

Will waited.

Paul let out a big sigh. "It's just that I was reminded that I need to leave you alone."

"Reminded how?"

"Would you stop asking questions? He's right. I need to stay away from you. And that includes this case."

Will felt his heart drop into his stomach. It was Sonny. It had to be, but when?

"Look, I'm sorry I upset you. It wasn't my intention. I can email the info and all the links."

"I'm sorry, too." All the bluster left his voice. "Thank you for helping me."

He heard Sonny knock softly on his bedroom door.

"You're welcome. Anytime. At the moment though, it turns out I'm needed downstairs. Maybe I'll see you at the party?"

"Maybe. Bye, Will."

Will said good-bye and ended the call. Before Sonny had a chance to knock again, Will opened the door.

"Ready?" asked Sonny excitedly.

"Lead the way."

The lights were dimmed in the recreation room where they would be watching the big screen TV. Will had only been there once before when Arianna wanted him to play with her. Tonight, she was with her mom.

"So, what are the choices? I'm not sure if I'm going to recognize anything, though. He cruised through the large Kiriakis' DVD collection.

Will pulled out one called The Sandlot. He could imagine Paul being a child playing ball during his summer vacations from school. However, one look at Sonny had him putting it away and searching again.

"So you like sports?" asked Sonny.

"I like playing them more than watching them. I'm not really invested in which teams win."

"Basketball?" asked Sonny.

"Sure."

Sonny bent over and slipped out a DVD. "This is a classic. Rebuilding your movie repertoire needs classics," he declared.

"Hoosiers it is then."

After raiding the kitchen and filling bowls with chocolate chip ice cream, they got comfortable on the couch. Sonny started the movie and Will grabbed his iPad. Sonny lifted an eyebrow.

"Multitasking," Will confirmed. "I just need to send links to Paul on what I found. No searching. I promise."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Will first told him he wanted to continue helping find the missing boy, Sonny worried. It may not be enough to tell Paul to back away. He didn't know what he should do about keeping Will from helping and seeing Paul, but Will was relaxed and seemed to enjoy the movie. So he pushed his worries to the back of his mind.

To his surprise, Will fell asleep on his shoulder near the end of the movie. Sonny was torn about whether to wake him so he wouldn't miss the winning play that ended the movie or continue to have his husband sleeping on him again.

Sonny let him sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Will woke to sunlight pouring through the small opening in the drapes. He remembered being brought to bed the night before by Sonny. Sonny kissed him on the forehead and made sure he was covered up snuggly in his blankets just the way he liked it. It surprised him and he wondered how many small characteristics and habits were the same.

Will was stirred from his thoughts to the sound of tapping on his bedroom door and giggling from a little girl. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already nine in the morning.

"Coming!" Will announced and quickly threw on some sweats and a t-shirt before opening the door.

"Hey, sleepy head," Sonny said cheerfully from behind Arianna who was precariously holding a tray with breakfast.

"Here, Daddy. I made you toast. Daddy Sonny sort of made the eggs."

"Sort of?" Will asked in amusement.

"He was making a mess and Miss Carol made him leave the kitchen so she could do it right." She looked so innocent and proud to tell him the details.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to squeal." Sonny protested. He tickled her sides and Arianna really did squeal. Will grabbed the tray before it slipped from her hands.

"Okay, remember it's time for you to get dressed while Daddy eats his breakfast," Sonny gently reminded her. Arianna went running down the hall. "No running inside!"

Sonny turned back to Will. "That little girl of ours has bundles and bundles of energy."

Will was still trying to grasp the enormity of having a child.

"So, I was thinking we could go sledding or maybe ice skating before she goes back with her mom for the rest of the weekend. What do you think?"

"Do I know how to ice skate?"

Sonny laughed. "No. You suck at it, actually."

"Then why?" He saw something in Sonny's expression. "You were hoping I'd remember something."

"It was worth a try. And I wouldn't mind seeing you fall on your ass, again."

"Ouch! Thanks!" Will pretended to be mad and he rubbed his imaginary bruised butt before sitting down on the bed with his breakfast.

Will motioned for Sonny to sit in the rocking chair near the window. "So sledding?" asked Will. He shivered at the thought of spending time in the cold weather. Memphis temperatures were much more to his liking, but he admitted the snow they'd been getting a lot of lately was pretty cool. He made a snowball a couple weeks back and quickly bought a pair of gloves. But he didn't have…

"Boots," Will said out loud.

"We can find a pair that fits. We've collected a few pair over the years when we used to have winter parties. Usually for ice skating," Sonny added with a twinkle in his eye. "We have a small pond in the back."

"Is that where we'll go sledding?"

"No. Too many trees. There's a fantastic sledding hill in Salem Park where the kids like to play. It's always packed when kids get a day off from school because of a "snow day."

"Probably will be a lot of kids today, too."

"No doubt."

Arianna ran into the room and twirled for Sonny to gush over how beautiful she looked in her pink princess sweater, red with white polka dot stretch pants and bright purple socks. Will lifted a brow at Sonny.

"She's four," Sonny answered as if that explained everything.

He really felt unprepared for fatherhood. He wondered how the hell he felt four years earlier.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Three hours later, Paul walked into the Brady Pub and saw the small family with mugs of what he assumed was hot chocolate heaped with marshmallows. He wished he'd looked in the window before coming inside. Would it look weird if he turned around and left?

Too late. He'd already been spotted by Arianna.

"Paul!" she shrieked in excitement. She could finally say his name correctly. He missed hearing "Paw." There were a lot of things he missed.

Feeling obligated, Paul walked to their booth and let the excited little girl hug him. Will looked concerned. Sonny looked like he didn't even recognize him. Talk about a gut punch. That made two in two days.

"I went sledding on the big hill," Arianna told Paul.

"You did?"

"Uh huh. Eight times!" She held up eight fingers.

"Wow! That sounds like fun." Paul did his best to sound excited for her. "How many times did your daddies go down?"

"They took turns," she explained.

"That's probably best since they're getting a little old for sledding."

"Uh huh," Arianna agreed.

Will barked out a laugh. Sonny still looked uninterested.

"Ari, you need to finish your hot chocolate so we can go," said Sonny. "Mommy is waiting for us."

Paul didn't know if he should try and talk to Will and Sonny to even say good-bye, but decided against it.

"I better go," he said to Arianna. "Have fun with your mom."

He made a dash for the door without even eating. Damn, that was uncomfortable. Thankfully, he had work to keep his mind off the blissful couple. But they weren't looking very blissful, were they? Was it because he was there? Or was it because there was trouble in paradise?

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

After they dropped Arianna off with her mom, Will took the opportunity to question Sonny about Paul. Sonny pulled the car out of the apartment complex and into traffic. With a sigh, Will began.

"Sonny, why didn't you say anything to Paul?"

"Did you want me to invite him to sit down? That would have been awkward."

"I mean like _anything_. You completely ignored him in the pub. I'm the reason you broke up. It's not like you had some big disagreement to make you want to avoid him."

"That's what you think?" asked Sonny.

"So, I'm not the reason you don't want anything to do with him?"

Nothing. All he heard was the sound of the rest of the world moving on with their lives. And here he was stuck in a mess only found in soap operas.

"You were about to get married before finding out I might be alive. You found me and dumped him. That's a pretty shitty thing to do. But completely shutting him out of your life is doubly harsh. He still cares about you and you're pushing him away for a guy who doesn't even remember you. If anything, he should be the one upset with you."

"Maybe he is upset with me," Sonny finally said. "Maybe that's why he's spending so much time with you."

"You think Paul wants revenge?" Paul didn't act like a person who wanted revenge.

Sonny let out a big sigh. "Not really. He isn't that kind of person."

"So can you explain the note you sent him in the restaurant?"

"You know about that already."

"I could tell something was wrong when I talked to him on the phone last night. I pretty much forced him to tell me."

"And I'm not supposed to worry about how much time you're spending with him?"

"I just got here a couple of weeks ago."

"Exactly."

"I don't know very many people."

"If you're spending time with him, you're not spending it with me. We're supposed to be giving us a chance."

"Were you always this jealous and possessive?"

"No. And then you cheated on me," he added said so softly he almost didn't hear him.

"Then why do you want me back so badly?"

"You're my husband. I'm getting a second chance to make things right. I should've forgiven you instead of punishing you day after day."

"But you can't control me and everything around you to fit your idea of a second chance."

Sonny drove the car into the garage, turned off the ignition and rested his head against the back of the seat. "What's your idea of a second chance?"

"I think it would be best if I moved out."

Sonny bolted upright. "What? No."

"You don't need to know where I am every moment of the day. It's not healthy."

"Don't do this. Please."

Sonny looked terrified, but Will knew he needed this.

"I'm not giving up."

"It sounds like you are."

"We could date instead of live together. Isn't that how relationships start?"

"You're promising we'll still see each other?" Sonny was so unsure and there were unshed tears in his eyes.

"We could meet at the pub's New Year's Eve party," Will suggested.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The night of the party, with only about an hour to spare, Roman called Marlena desperately in need of some help. His best bartender left him high and dry on the busiest night of the year. He needed another person to help him serve.

An hour later, Will was behind the bar in the Brady Pub with his grandpa, Roman.

"It's looking festive in here with all the streamers."

"Right now, we still have the dinner crowd. In about a half an hour, we will start seeing people that plan to be here to ring in the new year. Then we'll only be serving appetizers."

"Do I eat for free?" Will asked teasingly.

"You always did like snacks. Never understood how you kept in shape," said Roman. "Must be from your dad. Your mother eats like a bird and works her ass off to stay looking the way she does."

"Huh." He hadn't thought about genetic traits, yet. He should probably find a gym now that he didn't have access to Sonny's.

"So we will move the tables around to make a small dance floor off to one side. The TV behind the bar will show the ball drop in New York City. We have bowls of confetti to put on the tables shortly before that. We also have noise makers to pass out. No standing on chairs."

"They do that?"

"Once that I remember; and you led them."

"Me?" His eyebrows rose in surprise for a few moments. "Well, that does actually sound like fun." Will laughed at Roman's stern warning look.

"Okay, fine. I'll be good."

He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket. It was a responding text from Sonny. He would be there in about an hour. Apparently, he was staying with Arianna until Gabby came home from dinner with her boyfriend.

He wondered if he'd ever fall into dad mode like Sonny. He wondered if Paul acted like a dad to Arianna. He wondered what Paul was doing and if he'd come to the pub. He would be better off if he stopped thinking too much.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Paul was picked up by a friend he met while working a case a couple of months back. He knew Chip was interested in him but always respected his relationship with Sonny. Now Sonny wasn't in his way and he let Paul know just how interested he was. He openly raked his gaze up and down Paul's body making him shiver delightfully. But the man looked like Will, something he noticed from the beginning. Same sweet smile and blue sparkling eyes but with blonder hair and another two inches in height. Paul didn't much go for guys taller than himself, but he didn't consider this a serious date. They were bar hopping after making an appearance at the Brady Pub for John and Marlena's sake. He told himself it had nothing to do with Will being there and knowing he was once again living with them. Apparently, Will and Sonny were still together.

Paul and Chip ran into Sonny outside Brady Pub. Sonny was obviously angry to see Paul there. Chip cautiously excused himself.

"No stay," Paul said. "You can hear anything my ex-fiancé has to say." Okay, maybe Paul was as angry as Sonny looked.

Sonny finally looked at Chip for the first time. "Yes, that would be a good idea. Paul will see you in a few minutes."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Paul asked once Chip was inside the pub.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from Will."

"That is going to be difficult because Will is really smart. And he needs a job." What the hell was he saying?

"It looks like he has one," Sonny answered with a hand waved in Will's direction.

"It's temporary. And like I said, he's smart. His quick thinking and problem solving skills are valuable to our company."

"Black Patch? You can't be serious. He's too naive and impulsive. He'll get himself hurt."

"He'll learn. And I'll be there to protect him."

"That's my job," Sonny almost sounded like he was whining.

"You need to give him space or you could end up losing him all over again," Paul warned.

"Don't tell me how to live my life with Will," Sonny demanded with unwarranted authority.

"I know you better than anyone else. I know how you can screw things up with Will."

"No one knows me better than Will," Sonny countered.

"Really, Sonny? He doesn't even remember you."

"Fuck you," Sonny spat and turned around to walk into the pub. He briefly turned around and added, "I suggest for you stick with your boy toy tonight."

Paul followed Sonny in and almost walked right into him when he suddenly stopped. Paul followed his line of sight to see Chip at the bar flirting with Will.

"He's a harmless flirt, Sonny. Let it go."

"Not while I'm here."

"He's a hot man. You can't expect men to not be attracted to that. Have more faith in him."

"He cheated."

"He doesn't even remember it. If you want Will, you have to let it go. You wanted to forgive him when you thought he was dead. Did you change your mind already? Are you going to punish him again?"

"Like I said, stick with your boy toy." Sonny practically sprinted to the bar to "rescue" his husband.

Paul wondered if Sonny was ever so controlling of his life and he just didn't realize it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Will saw Sonny walk in the pub talking with Paul. He hoped Sonny wasn't giving any more orders to Paul, but he didn't have time to deal with that, yet. He pointed to the end of the bar furthest away from people.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked concerned.

"It's Brady."

"Brady?"

Will subtly nodded in Brady's direction. "He's sneaking sips of Eve's drinks. I thought he wasn't supposed to be drinking."

"He's not. Are you sure?"

"I've been the one pouring her drinks. She's not even buzzed, but he is. Brady's non-alcoholic drinks are barely touched."

"I'll keep an eye on him. I hope he doesn't ruin my night," Sonny sulked.

"Are you okay? I saw you walk in with Paul."

"You don't have anything to worry about between Paul and me. I promise."

"I didn't think so, but I am worried about you bullying him."

"Why do you defend him so much?"

"Because he's the only person besides Marlena who isn't comparing me to a ghost. Please leave him alone."

Before Sonny could answer, a patron called for him. Saved by a couple of squealing ladies. He wondered if he should just tell them he's gay.

"I could help you out with them," said the man who called himself Chip and who was now sitting next to Paul on the barstools.

Will laughed. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Chip crooked a finger to get him to lean closer to him. But instead of telling him his plan, he puckered up and kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When he pulled away from the sudden and unexpected kiss, he was stunned silent for a few moments as Chip explained to the girls at the bar that they were barking up the wrong tree. He actually escorted them back to their table, flirting all the way, to where a group was waiting for them.

He shot a glance towards Sonny who looked murderous as he walked toward Brady. He definitely saw that kiss.

Turning to Paul, his reaction was unreadable.

Will put his hands up in defense. "Hey, you know that I did not ask for that. I don't want anything more with the man than to pour him drinks. And I'll be behind this bar all night," he added.

"All night? That sucks for you. And Sonny, of course."

"Can I get you a drink while you wait for your date to return?"

"I'll have a Heineken."

When Will gave Paul and another customer their beers, Chip was back and so was Paul's smile.

"Where's Sonny going so early?" asked Chip.

What? He looked and didn't see Sonny or Brady. He checked his phone for a text. Nothing.

"He'll be back," Will answered confidently. Of course, Sonny would be back. He couldn't trust Will to be alone in public.

"I hope so. If not though, you'll have your pick at midnight."

"Yeah, right," Will barked incredulously.

Chip looked at Paul questioningly. "Is he for real? He doesn't know?"

"Know what?" Will interrupted.

"How hot you are," Paul answered with a shy grin.

"What? Get out!" But secretly he was pleased that Paul saw him that way.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short," said Chip. "If I wasn't here with Paul, I'd hit on you."

Paul huffed. "You already did!" But Paul was smiling.

"I'm just a harmless flirt," Chip defended himself to Paul. He turned to Will. "Don't take me seriously."

"Okay, I'll remember that. You mind explaining that to Sonny when he gets back?"

"Oh, I already did that when we came in," Paul explained.

"Really? That didn't sink in." Unless the murderous glare was aimed at his cousin. He probably never saw the kiss. That must be what happened because Sonny would have punched the guy.

Paul actually looked sympathetic and changed the topic.

"So is this gig a permanent job?" Paul asked when someone new walked up to the bar.

"Hold that thought," he told Paul and turned to his new customer.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sonny was angry. First, he was spending New Year's Eve without Will at his side. It was a lot more fun when he was working with him at TBD. And then he saw that creep, Chip, flirting with him. He never did like the guy. It was obvious months ago that he was hot for Paul. Now he has Paul and he wants Will too? Where do guys get off having that much game anyway? Damn, he felt old beyond his years the last few months. He was tired of his love life being uncertain and he was tired of fighting Brady who once again was ruining his day.

"What the hell do you want this time, Sonny?" Paul complained once he and Sonny were far enough from prying eyes and powerful ears.

"You're drinking again."

"You're crazy!" Paul attacked.

"I'm sober," Sonny defended. "You," he pointed at Paul, "are on your way to being drunk."

"You know, you need to mind your own business. If you'd remember that, your life would be so much happier."

"No more drinking tonight, Brady. I will rat you out to Maggie."

"Of course you would because you are a rat. I'm going back. Stay away from me and Eve tonight."

Sonny followed Brady back to the pub wondering if Paul and Chip were still hanging out with Will instead of being happy with each other.

XOXOXOXOXOX

After three beers, Paul was feeling relaxed. A group of guys that Chip knew from college came in and they shared a group of tables pushed together for them. Some of them had to actually work the next day so they didn't brave the parties at the big bars and clubs. Apparently, they thought it was safer at the Brady Pub. They could drink without being tempted to go home with someone. That made him laugh because the two other gay guys in the group were eyeing Will. He was feeling free to admit he was, too. He might have to be careful how much more he drank.

Sonny had returned with Brady a while ago. Paul wanted to know if all was okay, but Brady said it was nothing worth talking about. He invited Sonny to sit with him, but he declined. He sat at the end of the bar and talked to Will when there were breaks in his time. There weren't many and Paul was sure he was seeing more of Will than Sonny was. Sonny could be so stubborn.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Will was getting annoyed with Sonny. He looked miserable sitting alone.

"I can tell you're unhappy. I'm sorry it turned out I was working, but I need the job.

"No, you don't. I've got plenty of money to share."

He barely stopped himself from growling. "And so does my mother, but I want to support myself. You can understand that. Right?"

"Yeah, I know."

He was being called away again.

"Why don't you go home? It's boring here."

He walked away toward the customer wanting his attention and didn't look to see Sonny's reaction. He sighed. He still had an hour before midnight and two more hours after that before he could call it quitting time. Damn, what did Sonny expect from him then? He just wanted to go back to Marlena's.

He slipped a look at Paul who was looking back at him instead of Chip or anyone else at his table. Will smiled and received one in return.

When he made it back to Paul's table, Paul crooked a finger. He leaned closer to hear him. "Do you think people would be offended here if two men danced together?" asked Paul.

"I don't see why not. It's New Year's Eve!" Although, maybe he should ask his grandpa? It was his bar and maybe he would be afraid of losing customers. He really didn't know much about him, yet.

"Okay then, would you dance with me just before midnight?"

Will eyebrows rose in real surprise. "You're here with Chip and…"

"And Sonny left," Paul finished for him.

Shocked, he looked around and didn't see Sonny.

"Are you sure?"

"About five minutes ago."

Will looked at Chip as if he was actually thinking about taking Paul up on his offer.

"Chip is too drunk to dance."

"True," Will muttered.

"Please?"

"Are you sure you are sober enough to dance?"

Paul got up and did some weird dance moves that made him laugh.

"I'm still standing," Paul declared.

"I'll think about it."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sonny followed Brady and Eve out into the parking lot. There was no way he was letting either one of them drive home.

Brady whirled around on him. "Why are you following me?"

"Give me the keys." Sonny answered stubbornly.

"I told you to mind your own business."

Eve spoke up. "Sonny, what's your problem? Brady is perfectly fine to drive even though I'm definitely not." She laughed at herself and Sonny wanted to roll his eyes.

"He's been drinking, Eve."

"That's ridiculous. Look at him."

Brady touched is nose with both finger tips, walked in a straight line and bowed at his performance.

"We're leaving." He pointed his finger at Sonny. "You stay here."

Like that was going to happen, thought Sonny. Brady and Eve got in their car and Sonny jogged to his own intent on following them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was fifteen minutes until midnight and Will was passing out bowls of confetti to each table with a waitress trailing behind him handing out flutes of champagne. Paul didn't envy the staff that would have to clean up the mess. They'd probably be finding missed pieces sticking here and there for days.

Paul was trying not to watch Will, but it was hard. In fact, he was half hard thinking about dancing with him. He needed to get that under control soon or he would be embarrassed if Will took him up on his offer.

He listened in on Chip's drunken story about a wild frat party years ago. Hazing and giving shit to the guys who got sick. Yeah, it would take care of his problem. Paul was so engrossed in listening to Chip talk about running around the yard naked as a jaybird and getting sprayed by a hose that he was surprised to feel hands on his shoulders.

He looked over his shoulder to see Will's bright blue eyes shining down on him with definite interest. "Still want to dance?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" He knew his grin looked cheesy.

"Hey, where you going?" called Chip.

Crap! "Dancing," he decided to answer honestly.

"You don't want to hear the rest of my story? I'm hurt! It's a classic. I'm wounded for real." Chip dramatically threw his fist into his heart and knocked himself over and onto the floor.

Will swept Paul away as the guys hooted and hollered at their friend.

Paul tried to dance like Will did to the beat of the popular song. He really did, but Will was so much better at it. Will grabbed his hips and guided Paul to move with him. Paul hoped that his blush would be seen as being overheated from dancing.

"I watched you at the club a few days ago," Paul said into Will's ear when Will pulled him close.

Will's smile turned sinful. "And…"

"And it turned me on."

"Am I turning you on now?"

"You're dangerous. And yes, I am."

Paul felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find a middle-aged couple looking angry.

"This isn't a gay bar," the woman screeched.

"You're kind isn't welcome here," the man who was probably her husband growled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Admittedly, Brady wasn't driving recklessly, but Sonny couldn't let his concern go. He was determined to follow Brady home in case he needed help if he ran off the road or ended up in a fender bender. Brady was an addict. Even a small amount of alcohol could affect him unexpectedly.

"Damn it!" Sonny groaned. He'd been caught. Brady took an unfamiliar turn and was trying to shake his tail by increasing his speed.

"Should I follow him and risk him getting into an accident trying to get away from me or go back to the pub to kiss Will at midnight?" Sonny talked to himself aloud.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Will was annoyed. He knew Salem would have their bigots, but this was where he and Sonny had an iconic wedding. Even if people didn't agree, shouldn't they expect the LGBTQ community to be out in public?

"Listen," Paul attempted to reason with the couple. "This is a family business."

"Exactly," shouted the woman. They were attracting attention and Will groaned.

"And Will is part of this family. He _**is**_ welcome here."

"Aren't you that gay baseball player?"

"You know me." Paul's voice was calmer than Will was feeling at the moment.

"Such a shame. Sports should teach you to be a man."

"Oh, I'm all man. No problem there."

Will peeked over Paul's shoulder and talked close to his ear hoping he could hear him over the music.

"Yes. You are a gorgeous man."

Paul turned around with surprise. "You are dangerous," he said with a smirk.

"Let's go. We don't need to justify ourselves."

Will took his hand and led him off the dance floor and towards the bar.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Come on."

Will walked to the back of the pub and to a door that was labeled "storage room."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Paul hesitantly.

"Very." Damn, this man was beautiful and sexy and fun.

They could hear the countdown begin in the dining room. Will quickly opened the door and pulled Paul inside with him.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year!" the Brady Pub crowd cheered.

"It's midnight," Paul whispered.

Will pushed Paul against the door and brushed his lips with Paul's before sealing their lips together. Some soft kisses and then to Will's surprise, it was Paul who initiated more and slipped his tongue out in search for entrance.

Will eagerly accepted Paul's tongue and, oh yeah, that's what Will remembered him feeling like the day he sought answers from Paul about their short fling almost three years ago.

This time it was Paul who grabbed Will's hips. Body contact. Paul was as hard as he was.

Will wrapped one arm around Paul's shoulder and the fingers of the other hand he carded through Paul's hair on the back of his head. He could feel Paul slide one hand up his back while he kept the other one on his hip. So good. He could kiss this man for hours. Well, if they had a bed. Some day. Yes, some day, he predicted there would be a bed for them again.


End file.
